jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JagexFan
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Destruction imminent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goodison Goomba (Talk) 15:06, 27 May 2009 Hey welcome to the wiki. I hope to see you again sometime on the wiki. If you have any problems ask me or goodison goomba above! [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 21:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I would also like to point out that that is the only information about destruction immenent. You will find no more information anywhere and the pictures there were hard enough to find! [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 21:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) There i've added as least as possible but it was all pretty much in the picture. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 21:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) By the way *Jagex is spelt JaGEx. *Runescape is not officialy Runescape 2 *We can write a lot about about runescape, mechscape and funorb as they arent covered by other wikis. *The ataxtix article was copied! *If you just follow the links the information isnt there. *It is very easy to find this information. *Are you Goodison goomba? *Why arent you a critic? *You do have lots of points after i had made the basic pages i wasnt going to go back and revisit them and add in more detail. May i just point out this wiki has only been going 2000 days and with only 200 of us it is very hard to get the information quickly. Other than that please GET LOST FROM THIS WIKI! [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 21:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I am not you! Thank you for your comments. Please remember, the spellings we use on this wiki are: *Jagex *RuneScape *MechScape *FunOrb Please do help and add content as we realy do need people to research it. Also remember to not create in depth articles on RuneScape, FunOrb or MechScape content as this is already covered on other wikis. Enjoy your time here! Goodison Goomba 08:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Also it its very hard to find the information and i've only been on the wiki 10 days (had a 10 day break lol) so 1 sentence is actualy pretty good. None of the paragraphs were copyed. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 12:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I have had to block you because of vandalism you have made to my talk page and goodison goombas page. You will have full user rights within 24 hours untill then you may only talk or edit on your talk page. This is perfectly fair and if you do it again the ban may be longer. You have been warned. Next time if you want to make a point to me try talking to me instead of vandalizing my talk and leaving comments i might never find! If you had just asked me i would have got more nformation for you because i see you are a keen Jagex fan and could easily help us. Try to avoid me having to leave this sort of comment in the future. By the way get your facts straight first because many things you criticized me for were correct however you were wrong and don't assume just because there is a good article that it is copied because we only copied on funorb games that are still online and runescape hd (we had permission to before you start criticizing that). I hope you understand why i have done this. That is all, [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 15:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:JagexFan| JagexFan ]] I HAVE RETURNED NOOB! Lol because it easier to talk than vandalise. If you think a page is sorta small just tell me and i'll see what i can do! Your comments could help the wikia a lot and i could help you find out anything you wanted to know about the old games! Also i don't think you should get lost from the wikia. Your opinions are as valid as anyone elses! BTW I searched up in the highscores your name, whovian39, AND IT IS A CRAPPY ACCOUNT!!! No wonder ur trying to trick me into doing stuff for ur wiki, its too bad. What? Yes my accounts pretty bad i know that but how does that effect the wikia? I'm trying to use the wikia to help you not the other way round! Ur acting as if you own the place, i can do what i want to, its a public thing, thats why they made it so you can change other peoples stuff, ITS TO MAKE IT BETTER and i made it better by changing/deleting different parts.So nyarh and if you ever ban me, block me, or ban my IP adress to stop me making a new account, then i shall write an official letter of complaint to the owner of this wiki and to the owner or wikipedia itself, John McGregory. HAH HAH WOTEVERIAN39, ive found a rule your breaking so therefore, YOU SHOULD BE BANNED or at the very least, banned for a certain amount of time and have burocrate status removed. Rule 26 clearly states that there is one owner of a wiki, if he is unhappy with how im using the wiki, he talks to me about it, not you, your saying just because ur a burocrate, that i have to listen to you? you have another think coming at ya then! you are lucky i dont email this in....... I have never claimed i own the wiki the wiki is owned by wikia (there isn't one sole owner) and i know that, i'm not saying you have to listen to me but you do have to listen to the rules and vandalising is against them! Besides you can't ban people on things like behaving like they own the wiki. You can not do what you want to because quite a lot of the time that is breaking the rules. E.g. Today you put on wyzerds talk a comment pretending to be me and saying i smell funny... Not only is this childish but it also against the rules and you are lucky i haven't banned you again for continuing after being warned! I'll give you one final chance! Besides the active user with the most abilities on the wiki contacts you not the owner and that would be me! And i am contacting you now saying i am not happy with how you are behaving lol! Also they would look back at the records and see you have been vandalising the wiki! Also vandalising talk pages and user pages is not making it better! I offered you a chance to stop this and help make the wiki better a few comments ago and you refused it! (i have made this comment bold incase you try to have a go at me about it!). Next time you vandalise or break the rules i will not talk to you i will simply ban you instantly and the more you do it the more you get banned and for the longer time. This is your final chance! I don't mind you dropping comments though, feel free to do that just try not to swear. You have been warned,